


The Other Arrangement - comics

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adorable, Good Omens comics, M/M, Sweet, ineffable husbands, inspired by The Other Arrangement, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: This is a comics inspired by a beautiful fic The Other Arrangement by Homycatsandrabbits. Summary from the fic: Centuries ago, Aziraphale and Crowley made an explicit agreement not to act on their love for each other because it was too dangerous. The most important rule specified that they were not allowed to touch each other. Post-Armagedddon’t, they begin to explore how to be openly in love by falling into in an increasingly steamy and emotional competition to tempt each other into being the first one to break the rules.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	The Other Arrangement - comics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Other Arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715332) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits). 



> This is my gift for holycatsandrabbits and her beautiful fic I love desperatelly (even more than Stranger in Paradise, sorry). Her work is a masterpiece, really!

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9c9aedaeb158842f228877b39262ba6a/6951d19b97759557-ef/s1280x1920/0989f1d7be2ac65b6c554a383e164992ebca23e4.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d89da84bd647c3c4d24d0cc1e6c50012/6951d19b97759557-f1/s1280x1920/d954a10a130c075703d84f6b93dace2bbfef0fd5.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/af4d35026f8c07d73a967c23862016ac/6951d19b97759557-cd/s1280x1920/67ba989e6a96b72a8891e610a5bf1d9c248b428f.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/2d05b88b06d68e154643c929617f2d70/6951d19b97759557-84/s1280x1920/417dd2240244c53209847ba28bf36b749f6d59f8.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5b18d118f33afb8c3635e1da857284cc/6951d19b97759557-cf/s1280x1920/0b62b98c29a3461cee9a3404155b6119c710f404.png)

[ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ebc80a67936ae209086ac5ce206a4e92/6951d19b97759557-62/s1280x1920/4121f12d2a486c8d80c083f06d79889deab2f8d6.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Also published on my tumblr: https://patolozka.tumblr.com/post/190323405859/this-is-my-gift-for-holycatsandrabbits-and-her or on my Instagram profile (@Patolozka).


End file.
